Revenge or forgiveness
by My painful Symphony
Summary: He had betrayed Konoha but came back when his revenge was satisfied but not everyone has forgiven him. Sakura hates Sasuke now and is with someone else. Can he gain her forgiveness and claim the love he fought to protect or will she turn away like he had?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked down the darkened streets of Konoha city, her clothes drenched with rain….and blood. Her feet dragged as she forced herself to walk forwards, gasping and clutching at her side as blood poured through her fingers to spill on the cobblestones. Narutos body weighed heavily on her shoulder and she gripped him tighter.

She almost fell to her knee's when she spotted the Hokage tower, _come on just a little bit farther._ Grunting she pushed herself farther all the while trying to pour what little chakra she had left into her stab wound.

It didn't work.

She saw the blur of lights coming on and faintly heard voices, "help" she tried to speak but it came out below a whisper.

Her knee's gave out and the only thing she remembered before the blackness swallowed her was Narutos bloody face and the voices screaming her name.

_How could he do this to them…Sasuke._

**3 years later (don't know if that's right but who cares XD)**

"Sakura I need you to take a break from all the work you've been doing…you don't sleep, you barely eat and you don't see any of your friends". Sakura glared at the floor but didn't say a thing. Tsunade sighed after a few moments and shook her head, "Sakura Haruno I hereby order you from taking anymore missions for two weeks and you are not allowed entrance to the hospital do you understand".

Sakura's head shot up and she stared in shock at her adoptive mother, she couldn't take her missions they were all she had! No, no,no,NO! _This couldn't be happening._

Tsunade stared at her apprentice with regretful but firm eyes, she would not back down from this. Her daughters well being was at stake even if Sakura didn't realize it herself.

_She'd changed so much since that day,_ Tsunade stared at the ripped black belly shirt that she'd worn since that day, it showcased that vicious scar that traveled from her hip bone to up past her belly button.

Her shirt had the Haruno clan symbol on the back surrounded in flames but instead of it being white it was blood red. She wore a black slitted skirt with bandages underneath and black ninja shoes. A black and red fishnet glove adorned her left arm and her kunai and shurikan pouches were a bloody red as well.

She'd never truly laughed after that day, even when she would force herself to smile for those around her if you looked closely in her eyes you could see that burning pain mingling with pent up anger.

Her aggression was what completed all her A and S class missions. She had no qualms about killing when necessary.

And that's what scared Tsunade the most.

Sakura was no longer and would never be who she was before, but she hoped that this 'mission' would serve as a way for Sakura to get a little more happy.

At least she hope it would.

"You are dismissed", she commanded in an unbending tone as Sakura opened her mouth to argue. Tsunade watched as she nodded stiffly before poofing away with a look of murder on face

Tsunade sighed, boy did she feel sorry for whoever got in her way.

A loud boom that sounded like a hurricane echoed through the forest and the birds fled from the trees, screeching in terror.

Tree's fell and the ground shook and exploded.

Sakura kept pounding away with chakra laced fists,_ HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO HER! _Boulders flew through the sky as her fist connected with the ground, creating a crater.

The skin across her knuckles split and blood poured through her fingers and past her wrist when she raised her arm up to look.

It brought images to her head,_ a dark night, screams, pain….him._

Sakura clutched her head "STOP"!! and broke down sobbing, "please just make it stop". **Ssshhhh Sakura im here now sshhh,** Sakura felt inner croon to her and comfort her in her mind.

Her tears stopped almost instantly as Inner fed her anger to drowned out her pain. Sakura stood, her eyes hard as she used the rage to block out the sadness.

Her hand drifted to the jagged scar and traced it tenderly before gripping her flesh in a bruising hold. _How she wished she could take away the damning mark._

But then again it reminded her everyday why she fought to strengthen herself, why she strived to protect the ones she loved.

For she swore as long as she lived she would never have to look upon the face of her brother and see his agony.

No, Naruto would never have to feel that betrayal again Sakura would kill before that could happen again.

But he forgave so easily, he shouldered the pain and dropped it when he felt it was done with, forgotten.

Not she, oh no, she would never forgive as easily. Not to those who didn't deserve it.

Sakura looked around at the ruble around her and then down at her battered body, she'd worked out her stress rather good this time.

She wondered if there was enough training grounds to last her two weeks.

Sakura smiled, ahhh revenge.

Dusting off her arms and legs she left the forest grounds to head towards the memorial stone.

She needed to visit her parents.

**1 week later**

A jounin stood behind Sakura as she kneeled before the stone of the Konoha dead and waited patiently.

She traced the names of her parents and lost comrades that she had been associated with at one point or another.

_Funny how even when she didn't know them well she still felt hurt by their deaths_.

Sighing slightly, she rose from her position on the ground and approached the messenger. Without a sound he handed her the scroll, saluted and disappeared from sight.

She opened the parchment and read it quickly,

_Sakura report to my office ASAP, Naruto has returned from his mission, Tsunade._

_Naruto_, she smiled faintly at the thought of her brother (adopted figure peoplez) and his goofy smile and loud voice.

Without a thought she started walking to the Hokage Tower, not even remembering what his mission was, just the fact that he was home…at last.

**I could end it right there but im on a roll XD…don't expect quick chapters though if I keep doin this ON TO THE STORY!! **

As Sakura approached the door she felt an unusual chakra signature. She felt she recognized it somewhere but couldn't place where she'd encountered it before. For some reason it put all her senses on high alert.

Pausing momentarily at the doors she took a breath and opened them slowly.

She hoped Naruto hadn't changed much.

The first thing she heard was Narutos voice as loud as ever, "SAKURA-CHAN!!" and then she was almost tackled to the floor. "Its good to see you to naruto-kun", she whispered against his shoulder before kissing his cheek affectionately (brotherly people, brotherly lol). Then she looked over his shoulder and froze her smile fading.

Sasuke stared at her silently, shocked at her appearance.

But of course Uchiha's don't show emotion, so he just watched her through bored eyes.

_Great she's probably going to fall all over me again,_ Sasuke almost thought that would be pleasurable now that she had filled out so well.

That was until she stepped around Naruto and he saw her whole body.

His eyes zeroed in on her scar and even as he looked at it, it started to turn a pinkish purple how scars do when the body is cold.

Before he knew what was happening he was on his knee's with a kunai at his throat and her mouth next to his ear.

He shivered.

"Tell me _Uchiha_" she sneered over his name, "why should I refrain from slitting your worthless throat". Sakura pressed the blade further into his throat drawing a thin line of blood…he didn't even flinch.

Inside he was wondering who the _hell_ this person was even if the looked like Sakura there was no way this was the happy go lucky girl he'd known.

He heard Tsunades voice, "because if you do we would lose an irreplaceable bloodline" her voice was firm and silently demanded for this to stop or else.

Sakura turned her head briefly, "Oh I don't know Shisiou _Itachi _is _very_ skilled in bed…I'm sure he would have some brats running around in no time".

_How the FUCK would she know if his bastard brother was good in bed! _Sakura was up against the wall in a second their positions reversed. His lips brushed her ear and she forced back a shudder. "My brother is dead" he snarled quietly pushing himself up farther against her, "and I can assure you I am more pleasing than he could ever be".

Her words provoked something primitive in Sasuke and he used his body to prove his point. He rubbed himself against her but she didn't visibly flinch.

He would never know that her heartbeat sped up or that his rage was jealousy.

He was mildly surprised, but again revealed nothing, when she laughed softly…. mockingly.

"Really _Uchiha_ I wouldn't boast so much when you cant back it up", he saw red and was about to do something stupid when she vanished from his hold.

"Up here", he heard and looked at the ceiling to see her balanced with chakra in her feet before flipping and slicing his cheek.

Blood dripped but she acted like nothing happened and turned to her teacher, "Is there any other reason you called me her Shisiou other than to see Naruto-kun was back with this traitor piece of shit", her voice went from sweet to venomous in three seconds flat.

_Piece of shit? And what the fuck was with the Naruto-KUN!_ last time he'd checked she couldn't stand the knuckle head and he was the one with the suffix.

There was that anger again. (cough, jealousy, cough)

**Okay people that's all I can do for now its 10:30 and I got to get up early 2maro so ill update laterz. I know sasuke seemed OOC but he is kinda hard to write especially with the way im aiming to do it…it mite have been a bit confusing as to why he seems to feel no guilt about the scar and stuff…well you shall find out later about everything but ill tell you some now. You see he thinks he did it but cant remember doing it becuz of reasons that I aint gonna say. READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Crap!! I got over 20-something reviews YOSH! I am loved. It inspired me to update quicker. Im sorry if its not as good im a bit distracted since I have to take the ACTS to more and my mom signed me up for it without even asking and didn't tell me till three weeks ago!! So if its not as good I apologize now --'. READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, missing nin of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, has been successfully retrieved the mission is now completed Lady Hokage I will get my report to you as soon as possible".

Naruto spoke in such a tone that he sounded like the Yondaime.( I am a believer that yondaime is narutos dad).

But as soon as he was done he turned into the clown that everyone knew him to be.

"Sakura-chan want to get some ramen, I really, really want some ramen!", she looked at her brother for a second before looking back at the Hokage.

"Tsunade shisiou I would like to ask you to reconsider your mission given to me last week….under the circumstances this is not unreasonable request".

Sakura looked at Sasuke pointedly before fixing her eyes on her teacher.

Naruto just stared not knowing what had happened while he was away, It had been a couple months since he had started the mission to retrieve his friend.

At the thought naruto turned his eyes to the man responsible for Sakuras demeanor.

Responsible for her pain.

Narutos fists clenched at his sides as he remembered the shock on her face when Sasuke had stabbed her then left them for dead.

He had forgiven the uchiha but having sakura's pain thrown in his face didn't put him on the best of terms with his old friend.

Tsunades voice brought him back from his reverie and he lifted his head.

"Sakura" the lady hokages eyes seemed to challenge and concede at the same time. What was she planning?

"Your mission has been revoked but I have a new mission for you and naruto".

Sakura tensed sensing what was coming and praying that she was wrong, dead wrong.

"To insure the loyalty that the uchiha has claimed I am sending you three on a simple scroll delivery to the Kazekage, you will go in the morning", she sat back in satisfaction but slightly regretted her decision when she saw sakuras face.

It was a twisted mask of silence but her eyes spoke enough that the silence seemed deafening.

"YEAH! We can be the old team seven again, BELIEVE IT!", Naruto punched the air.

Sasuke stood silent still fuming over his and sakuras earlier 'discussion'.

Sakura on the other hand stood stock still her eyes trained on her mother, then nodded her head stiffly as if the motion pained her greatly.

"As you wish shisiou", then she turned towards naruto. "I'll rain check that ramen for later ok Naruto I have some business to attend to".

He nodded, not completely understanding but sensing it was a not something to mess with right then.

She walked towards the door stopping in front of the man who killed her heart three years beforehand. Without blinking she was in his face her hand on his forehead, green chakra sorrounding it.

"Mess with me or mine and I'll turn your brain to jello and the only missions you'll be doing for the rest of your life would be cleaning toilets at the ramen stand", she snarled quietly.

He didn't flinch staring directly into her eyes, wondering if she'd keep her word on such a threat.

_There was no way someone as weak as her could beat him, _Naruto made a move to get between them when sakura let go.

She walked to naruto, gave him a peck on the cheek and ignored her teacher completely before disappearing in a swirl of black cherry blossoms.

"Well that went better than I thought it would", Narutos voice held its usual tone but there was and under current of intense relief.

_Sakura wasn't strong enough to actually be a threat to him…was she?_

* * *

Blood dribbled out of Sakuras mouth as she coughed and clutched her side.

Her scar still had poison that she just could not get out of her system and it always seemed to affect her body on this night every year.

_The night it had been given to her…funny it was the same night he returned to her._

Sakura smirked without mirth, she'd always imagined waiting at the gates and throwing her arms around him in joy while he confessed his love for her.

Now the only thought she had was of seeing him suffer for his sins…death was to simple. Oh no, there were things that were much worse than death, who knew that better than her.

_Keeper of nightmares and despair,_ she thought ironically since three years ago it would have been dreams and hope.

What a load of shit!

She coughed again, not even bothering to wipe away the blood that fell down her chin and onto her chest.

Sighing she walked to her favorite spot, the bar.

Cause boy did she need a drink or twelve to drown out all the crap that seemed to be happening to her. Missions being revoked, sasuke returning, then having to do a mission with him of all people.

Yep she definitely needed a drink.

* * *

The smell of sweat and beer was probably the worst combination of smells in the world.

Sakura had never felt more at home.

Music pounded in her ears as she made her way to the bar, "Hey blossom", Tsume, her favorite bartender winked at her.

She smiled at him and ordered a 'screaming orgasm', keeping a flirty face on the whole time.

He laughed saying something about it 'being her usual and that he could help her with that when he got off his shift'.

Sakura chuckled as she leaned forward, "Tsume you know I'm taken", "Yeah by your missions and the hospital".

Sakura smirked lightly even when a part of her clenched. "I live to protect my village, now where's that drink", he slid it down to her and waved when she walked away.

To the dance floor.

Techno music started blaring when she reached the floor her drink in hand.Shaking her hair free of its clasp she let it tumble to mid back and started to dance.

Her body moved fluidly among the many civilians and ninja.

Sakura's mouth didn't even touch the rim of her glass as she drained it all in one swallow.

_Hmmmm, that was good._

She felt someone move up behind her and grab her waist, _obviously a guy,_ she thought as he pulled her back against him and started grinding.

Dropping the glass carelessly she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him.

This was just what she needed, a good drink and hot body to make her night seem less…traumatizing.

Sakura moaned lightly when he grabbed her hips and started to rub her sides, lightly tracing his fingers up her sides.

_God that felt good._

She started to run her hands through his hair but stopped when she felt a spikiness that could only belong to one 'chicken butt haired' asshole.

Before she could do anything to stop him, she was spun around and his leg was between hers and he was moving her in an erotic motion.

Through the flashing strobe lights Sakura could see his face pass in and out of the shadows.

Caught unprepared she could do nothing when he lowered his head to hers and put his mouth next to her ear.

"I told you I was better than my brother and I haven't even gotten started", his voice brought back so many memories, weakening her heart.

But just then her side started to burn again and blood seeped past her lips, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight and he gripped her tighter, but she had her bearings now.

She remembered who he was and what he had done.

Without thinking she brought her arms up and pumped chakra into her hands then shoved him away from her.

He reached for her again, but she was already running, clutching her side and cursing him with everything she had.

But mostly trying to stop the tears that made tracks down her face as she ran out of the bar and into the shadows.

Where she knew she was safe.

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one I thought it turned out rather well….so REVIEW ME!! If I don't get as many im gonna be disappointed please review me I live to know what you think '**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummmm yeah it took me a bit to update cuz I was havin a short writers block and was just distracted! .…..sorry people im gonna try to make this chapter longer. READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gates of Konoha appeared before Sakura as she walked slowly to the group that awaited her.

Last night had about killed her.

After her little 'incident' in the bar with sasuke she had gone to the training grounds and obliterated everything insight. She'd stayed there till the early morning and had almost drained her chakra completely after healing all her wounds.

She'd specifically left the scar on her stomach alone since it had split open with all the aggressive tactics that she had done against her shadow clones.

It was a perfect reminder.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!", naruto bounded up to her his trademark grin on his face that was until he saw her face.

"What happened?", he asked concernedly as he took in the blue under her eyes and the vicious red of the scabbing over scar on her abdomen.

She looked at him before casting a jutsu over her face to hide her fatigue, "Its nothing Naruto I just went to the bar and stayed late last night". Sakura tried to smile but it was weak.

Naruto hated when she had her solitary drinking nights but understood them, "Its okay Sakura-chan just try not to stay out so late", he said while nodding his head before walking back to where _he _waited for them.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Tsunade stood before them.

"Take this scroll to the Kazekage, you'll be staying for a few weeks to train some of the ninja to keep the alliance with the sand strong", she held out a tan parchment with the konoha ninja seal in red wax.

Sasuke held out his hand and nodded lightly before saluting and turning towards the gates.

It was then that he saw the bench…the one he'd left sakura on.

FLASBACK:

"_If you leave I'll…I'll scream out loud and..", Sasuke appeared behind her and leaned closer her._

"_Thank you Sakura", he said before knocking her out and placing her on the bench._

_He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "thank you , you were the only one who ever really saw me"._

_Stepping away, Sasuke fought the tears that welled up in the back of his throat and walked away…towards his revenge._

_END FLASHBACK:_

H shook his head lightly as the images faded and all that was left was a marble bench with leaves falling on it from the tree above.

'SASUKE-TEME come on were leaving!", Naruto yelled in front of him before turning back around.

"Hn", he started to walk but hesitated slightly when he saw Sakura looking at him then the bench and back again.

He was surprised when she raised her hands, then did some seals and incinerated the bench. She then turned towards him with a sugar sweet smile, like the ones she used to wear whenever he was around, and flipped him off before catching up to Naruto.

_What the fuck was that about?,_

Brushing it off he caught up to his old teammates while his mind wondered to the night before.

FLASHBACK:

_Sasuke walked into the bar and looked around._

_Coming back had been more interesting then he'd thought it would be._

_First Naruto had actually managed to kick his ass and drag his back to the village._

_The Tsunade had threatened him with castration if he ever left Konoha again…no more little uchiha's running around._

_Last but definitely not least, Sakura had tried to slit his throat and threatened to turn his brain to pudding. _

_Oh and lets not forget that she slept with his __**Brother!**__._

_That was one thing he planned on getting some answers on…the whole reason he was here._

_He'd followed her charka signature to the run down bar frequented by ninja and civilians alike._

_Sasuke had never imagined Sakura in such a place. Not her sugar and flowers personality that he remembered._

_But she had changed. _

_A LOT._

_It was then that he saw her, leaning against the bar and flirting with a black haired bruiser of a bartender._

_A feral growl built in his throat when he saw her laugh, then lean forward and smile at him._

_What the HELL did she think she was doing!_

_Stalking towards her he stopped when she snagged the drink handed to her and turned in her direction when she headed for the dance floor._

_Sasuke watched mesmerized as she unclipped her silky hair and swayed with the beat._

_Moving through the people he kept his eyes on her as she downed her drink in one swallow and then he was behind her._

_Provoked by something he would never admit to (cough jealousy cough) he grabbed her hips and started to grind against her._

_His chest expanded when she moaned, dropping her glass to wrap her arm around his neck._

_God she smelled better than he had remembered._

_He felt her stiffen and spun her around before she could bolt and shoved his leg between hers then grabbed her waist._

_Dragging her up, he felt a spike of arousal and satisfaction when she threw her head back and arched into him._

_His pants tightened at the sight and he leaned so his mouth was next to her ear._

"_I told you I was better than my brother and I haven't even gotten started", Sasuke stared into her eyes as they widened. _

_Images of them tangled together, her screaming his name and wrapping her legs around his waist made him growl lowly._

_She was still his._

_Shock rippled through him when she doubled over and blood came out of her mouth._

_Tightening his grip he held her closer when she gasped and clutched her stomach._

_Before he could do anything Sakura had pushed him away with chakra enhanced fist and bolted for the door, then disappeared from his sight._

_END FLASHBACK:_

Sasuke looked over at sakura and narrowed his eyes in thought before looking ahead again

_What had happened to her?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Im skippin the rest of the journey becuz nothing important happens so they have just arrived at suna, YEAH GAARA hearts in eyes)**

Sakura looked ahead and spotted Gaara waiting at the gates.

They had grown close over the years and had occasionally gotten intimate since then.

_God she missed his smile._

Disregarding Sasuke, she rushed forward to him and jumped into his arms.

Naruto smirked when he saw Gaara's sand catch her and bring her closer then wrap around her in an embrace.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his eyes flickered from dark blue to red and back again.

Looking over to Naruto for an explanation he waited till his brother looked at him.

Smiling naruto looked at the couple talking quietly.

"They've been together off and one for two and a half years".

Sasukes head shot back in the direction of the two people with strange hair color.

That was when he saw them kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay peoplez that seemed like a good place to stop it builds suspense .….kinda scratches head hehehe. READ AND PLEASE REVIEW IM DYIN HERE SHEESH!! I'll give you a cookie if you do! -.-' I am officially pathetic. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peoplez I need advice for anyone who actually read this top thingy whatever its called. Some people have messaged me about havin sakura stay with gaara instead of sasuke. I need a vote cuz im stuck since I love both characters sasuke is so broody and angstdrools but gaara is a possesive homicidal maniac faints.**

**WHAT DO I DO rips out hair and screams bloodly murder about stupid love triangles and romance**

**Help ,me PLEAZZZZZ ReAD AND REVIEW!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I missed you Gaara", Sakura whispered with her lips against his. His sand just wrapped around her tighter in a loving embrace.

_God she'd missed his touch, smell, moodiness…everything that made him who he was._

"Sakura", He whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

It was then that sasuke looked up after Narutos little nugget of information.

Gaara felt a fluctuation in chakra and his grip automatically tightened, preparing for an attack.

Looking around all he could see was naruto and…the uchiha. A growl built in his throat as he remembered the pain that was caused to his vixen because of him.

Without thought his hand trailed to her stomach and covered the ragged scar that only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

_The bastard would never harm her again,_ he swore to himself as he stared at Sasuke with challenging eyes.

_Just try to take her from me and I'll rip you apart._

"Gaara whats wrong", Sakura spoke quietly against his chest as she started to pull away from him. Her eyes met his and he couldn't help but smirk lightly as he looked into her emerald orbs.

"Its nothing Sakura", then he looked at her companions.

"Naruto" Gaara nodded his head, "How you been Gaara?".

Naruto sensed the tension in the air and guessed the reason. He knew very well how possessive Gaara could be since he was a demon container (How do you spell Jinjurikku or whatever it is) and having Sasuke around threatened his place as alpha with Sakura.

Mentally shaking his head at the troubles he saw coming in the near future Naruto clasped hands with his old friend.

Sasuke was getting sick of being ignored, "Shouldn't we be delivering this scroll to the Kazekage".

Sakura looked like she was about to laugh…or smack him. "Gaara is the Kazekage, I guess you didn't keep up with the times while you were with the pedophile?', she looked at him in a way that made his blood boil and all he wanted to do was kick her ass (not in an abusive way peoplez) or kiss her.

_God there was definitely something wrong with him._

"hn", was all he said as he tossed the scroll to Gaara before walking off.

Gaara felt rage pulse through him at the insolent attitude of the jounin. No one treated him without respect without paying the price.

But when he looked at Sakura's furious face he decided to let her deal with her partner.

_Hell I'd be scared of Sakura if I was to face her in battle, _he thought humorously.

Yep watching her give the Uchiha the beat down would definitely be fun and would ensure that he meant nothing to her…or just the opposite.

His face darkened at the thought and he watched like a hawk as sakura ran after the uchiha and talked to naruto.

"How is the village?', he asked , "Granny is thinking about retiring and putting me as Hokage earlier than the council expected", he stated proudly.

Gaara felt a tug of pride that his friend had accomplished so much in such little time, he was going to do great things as a Kage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is wrong with you!?", Sakura yelled when she appeared in front of Sasuke.

"He is the Leader of this village are you trying to destroy the alliance between our villages?", she got up in his face and he exploded.

"Oh I seriously doubt that after all your sleeping with him!", he grabbed her arm and yanked her to an alley so they had privacy.

He rounded on her as she stared at him slightly stunned.

"What happened to you Sakura you used to love me, wanted to be with me forever you said you would wait for me!", his voice grew louder with each word and his sharingan flickered on and off.

Sakura stared at him, _he couldn't be serious? Did he honestly think that she would still love him after he'd tried to KILL HER! Was he fuckin crazy?!._

"_You expect me to love you after all you did to me…to naruto", surprisingly her voice stayed calm though she was anything but._

"_I know I left you, I know I betrayed you but I came back, I paid for it but I don't regret it. I finally got revenge for my family so how can you expect me to regret it", he looked at her and he couldn't read her eyes._

"You..You think that is all you're guilty of doing, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND NARUTO!!".

Sasuke stared at her stunned, "What?", he whispered "I never did that".

_What was she talking about? Why couldn't he remember any of what she was talking about?!_

"Yes you did, YOU STABBED ME AND ALMOST KILLED NARUTO WITH CHIDORI!. We had begged you to come home with us, I'd promised that It would be fine and naruto told you that the council would be lenient".

She laughed bitterly and wiped away a stray tear, "But you told us that you would never come home to such weak people and Konoha was going to fall". I guess you never did love any of us huh?, You broke naruto to pieces it took me almost a year to get him back to his old self and the poison you hit me with is still in me. It wont leave my body."

She looked at him and the hate just drained from her body…all that was left was the regret, the sadness of what could have been.

_Who would have thought that I wouldn't hate him and instead miss how it used to be._

"Sakura", the tone of his voice brought her head up, "I didn't do any of those things…the whole time I was with Orochimaru I only left sound when he gave me a mission, I only ran into you guys twice while I was gone and I never hurt you".

His voice was so hurt, it tugged at her heart and she hated the weakness it created.

_Wait…what?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Okay guys I know sasuke is ooc but it fit to me so bite me . Im debating on weither or not make this a tragic thing by killing sasuke and sakura staying with gaara or sumthin. But I don't know so I guess you just get ot wait and see. READ AND REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS AND THE COUPLE THINGY CUZ I NEED SOME ADVICE!! It sucks liking both pairs .'……sorry bout the shortness!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I got a lot of reviews and they were so controversial that my head is spinnin . som**__**e want gaa/saku others want sasu/saku (pulls hair out and screams about indecisiveness and dumb writers blocks) (deep breath) OKAY!….Other than that I am good!! But the majority agreed that I shouldn't kill sasuke so I probly wont….maybe (shifty eyes) but since so many people are askin for something else im gonna surprise you all hehehehhehe - READ AND REVIEW!!**_

**_--_**

_BBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!_

Sakura rolled over in her bed and groaned. "OW! my retina's!",(couldn't help it had to put that -) she yanked the covers over her head when the light hit her eyes.

Cursing, she dropped the bed sheets when her eyes stopped burning and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

As she walked to the bathroom she flipped the stereo on.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for youOver and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to _

From her place in the shower sakura heard the lyrics and punched the wall as the water poured down her face. Rage coursed hoarsely through her veins and swam through her head.

_I don't love him I don't love him , I DON'T LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!! _

_Not anymore_

FLASHBACK:

"What do you mean you never left Oto?", Sakura looked at the last Uchiha, disbelief written clearly on her face.

_He had to be lying?!….right?_

"I never left the Sound Village, I was to busy training with Orichimaru", he had the nerve to look like _he_ was the one hurt by all of this.

_Who the hell did he think he was playing?!_

There was no way in hell he was telling the truth. But a part of her whispered doubts.

The part of her that was still a little girl and believed in fairytales and happily ever after.

As if it understood her indecision, Sakura's scar started to burn and bleed, dripping blood onto the sand. Her hand wanted to cover it but she just let it bleed out onto the ground at her feet.

Not knowing what to do or how to handle this latest threat to her sanity, she retreated into the anger that had gotten her threw the last three years.

"Sasuke" her voice rivaled his stoic tone, "we are not here to reminisce about the past. It happened a long time ago and I am offering a truce", she nearly choked on the word, "we function as a team".

He opened his mouth to argue but she just cut him off, "But", before he could react she had a kunai to his throat, "If you hurt Naruto, Sai, Gaara or anyone I care about I wont have a problem slitting your throat like I should have done when you tried to leave the people who _loved_ you".

And in a whirl of blackened cherry blossoms she was gone leaving him with a cut near his jugular vein and confused anger.

_He had never left the sound dammit!!_

END FLASHBACK:

Sakura climbed out of the shower pushing away thoughts that were trying to creep in.

Dropping her towel she walked naked to her closet to pick out a comfortable outfit for the day.

_He wouldn't ruin seeing Gaara again._

--

Sasuke toweled his hair as he grabbed his standard ninja clothes.

Sighing, he rubbed his cut and turned the stereo on while pulling on his pants.

(Again you should listen to the song while you read-you were my everything by Aviation)

_(__Talkin)__This goes out to someone that was o__nce the most important person in my life. __I didn't realize it at the time. __I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you so i __don't really expect you to either. __It's just... I don't even know_

_Just listen…_

_You're the one that I want, the one that I need_

_The one that I gotta have just to succeed_

_When I first saw you, I knew it was real_

_I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel_

Sasuke remembered how many times he made her cry.

_That wasn't me; let me show you the way I __looked for the sun, but it's raining today_

_I remember when I first looked into your eyes_

_It was like God was there, heaven in the skies_

_I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt_

_But I didn't know I made everything worse_

_You told me we were crazy in love_

_But you didn't care when push came to shove_

_If you loved me as much as you said you did_

_Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I ain't shit_

_Now you pushed me away like you never even knew me_

She wouldn't even look at him anymore. His heart clenched.

_I loved you with my heart, really and truly_

_I guess you forgot about the times that we shared_

_When I would run my fingers through your hair_

When they were genin he used to sneak into her room just to smell her scent and play with her pink locks. They had always fascinated him.

_Late nights, just holding you in my arms_

_I don't know how I could do you so wrongI really wanna show you I really need to hold you_

_I really wanna know you like no one could else know you_

_You're number one, always in my heart_

_And now I can't believe that our love is torn apart_

_ChorusI need you andI miss you andI want you and_

_I love you 'causeI wanna hold you,_

_I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you 2x_

_I knew you gonna sit and play this with your new man_

An image of Gaara kissing Sakura appeared before him and his fists clenched.

_And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand_

_The thought of that just shatters my heartIt breaks in my soul and it tears me apart_

_At times we was off I was scared to show you_

_Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you_

_Without you, everything seems strange_

_Your name is forever planted in my brain_

_Damn it, _

_I'm insane,_

_Take away the pain_

_Take away the hurt_

_Baby, we can make it work_

_What about when you_

_Looked into my eyes_

_Told me you loved me_

_As you would hugged me_

_I guess everything you said was a lie_

_I think about it, it brings tears to my eyes_

_Now I'm not even a thought in your mind_

_I can see clearly, my love is not blind_

_I need you andI miss you and_

_I want you andI love you 'cause_

_I wanna hold you,_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Yo__u were my everything_

_And I really miss you 2x_

_(T__alking)__ I just wish everything could have turned out differently. __I had a special feeling about you.__I thought maybe you did too.__You would understand, but…No matter what, you'll always be in my heart.__You'll always be my baby_

_Our first day, it seemed so magical_

_I__ remember all the time that I had with you_

_Remember when you first came to my house?You looked like an angel wearing that blouse_

_We hit it off, I knew it was real_

_But now I can't take all the pain that I feel_

_Reach in your heart, I know I'm still there_

_I don't wanna hear that you no longer care_

_Remember the times? _

_Remember when we kissed?_

_I didn't think you would ever do me like this_

_I didn't think you'd wanna see me depressed_

_I thought you'd be there for me, this I confess_

_Y__ou said you were my best friend, was that a lie?_

_Now I'm nothing to you, you're with another guy_

_I tried, _

_I tried, _

_I tried, and I'm trying_

_Now on the inside it feels like I'm dying_

_I need you and_

_I miss you and_

_I want you and_

_I love you 'cause_

_I wanna hold you,I wanna kiss you_

_You were my everything_

_And I really miss you _

_(Talking)__And I do miss you.__ just thought we were meant to be.__I guess now, we'll never know.__The only thing I want is for you to be happy.__Whether it be with me, or without me_

_I just want you to be happy _

And he did want her to be happy but there was no way in hell he was going to let her go without a fight.

Sasuke had to get her to listen to him…somehow.

--

Moving from his meditation pose, Gaara opened his closet and pulled out his Kazekage robes.

_He really didn't want to work today…not with Sakura here._

_And that Uchiha._

His fists clenched and he thought of how easy it would be to exterminate the Uchiha clan from the face of the planet_._

_Tsunade would kill him,_ Gaara shuddered at the thought of the Lady Hokage.

She was probably the only woman besides Sakura and Temari whom had the ability to scare him.

Pulling on his robes, his arm bumped the remote for the stereo and music started to play.

(do I really have to say it again-the reason Hoobastank)

_I'm not a perfect person_

Memories of all the blood he'd spilled and screams he'd caused filled his head. But he couldn't stop listening.

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learningI never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over newand the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

Gaara remembered Sakura's face when he'd pinned her to the tree after the chuunin exams and nearly killed her.

_It's something I must live with everyday_

A part of himself always remembered and never forgave, but Sakura said it was before he had healed and didn't matter. She'd said she wasn't made of glass before laughing at him and telling him it was in the past.

_And all the pain I put you throughI wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over newand the reason is You x4_

_I'm not a perfect personI never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over newand the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

Gaara no longer killed without reason, he protected just like he'd wanted to when he was a child.

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Sakura was his reason.

And there was no way he was going to give her up to the very person who had tried to kill her.

The one who had nearly destroyed her. No there was no way that Sasuke Uchiha would take away his Sakura, His reason to live.

--

A song came on in and they all listened before leaving there rooms to start the day. (listen to this one please it makes it better it think -)

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everythings nothing without you_

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_Through it all, I made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_I want you to knowWith everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt_

_Pieces of memories fall to the ground_

_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go'_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go_

_I've come to an endI want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everythings nothing without you_

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go (I want you to know)_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go._

Sasuke pulled on his shirt, _I wont let go of her heart._

Sakura opened her door, _I wont let go of my memories_

Gaara disappeared in a vortex of sand, _I wont let go of her love._

**Okay that's alll I got peoplez. JEEZ im exhausted its almost 11pm and this took fuckin forever so you better like it ****so yeaaahh ummm READ AND REVIEW ME PPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't have much to say today but hate me all you want I had family issues but I just felt the urge to write since I need an outlet cause my mom is trying to make me take relaxation classes for my anxiety disorder . , READ AND REVIEW!! Oh and I would especially like to thank Oni-Hime-San for motivatin me with her wonderful reviews .



**Weeks later.**

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and watched as the ninja had to leap away in panic to avoid the earthquake created.

_Yeah she was definitely Tsunade's student._

A barrage of kunai came from all directions and she dodged them all and sent the back at the Sand Ninja with a force field of chakra.

"Come on", She whispered, the training for the Sand newbies was going…well…shitty -.-.

"Jeez what a waste of time", Sakura muttered under her breath as she simultaneously knocked out six of the wannabe's who tried to attack her at once.

But what she didn't see, was the pair of eyes watching from the bushes to the left.

The sun glinted off rounded spectacles as they lifted their hands and blew a dart from a bamboo shooter.

Seeing it strike its target made him smile evilly before disappearing into the desert.



Sakura felt a slight sting on her neck and brushed it away while sprinting forward to finally end this pitiful session of 'endurance'.

_Endurance my ass! These ninja couldn't handle a simple assassination! ._

Kicking the amateurs asses was easy but afterwards when she was walking to the Kazekage Manor she felt her vision slide in and out of focus.

Grasping at whatever she could, sakura stumbled into the mansion and swayed in the doorway.

Sasuke came down the stairs with only a pair of sweat pants on and glared at her.

They hadn't gotten along really well after their little 'chat' even though Sakura had finally cracked and told him that she'd slept with Itachi on a mission to get information on Akatsuki. He'd had a fit and she had shut him up by saying it was a Kunoichi's duty to protect her village and she would do whatever she had to keep Konoha city safe.

Sakura left out the part that she had in fact _enjoyed _her 'interrogation'.

Sasuke walked forwards, "Where have you been, Ive had to listen to Naruto whine about you taking him out for ramen".

She glared at him and started to yell, "Well if you hated it so much why don't yo-!", Sakura stopped as the world spun around her in a sick circle.

"I-Sasu-gasp-ke…", then she fell into darkness, faintly hearing Sasuke yelling her name and his panicked face before an inky black swept across her mind.



Sakura walked through the corridors of her mind, pulled towards a voice that beckoned her.

_This way child, come to me._

It was a beautiful voice and calmed her, even as she tried all the locked doors that she came upon in her quest to reach it.

After what seemed like endless walking Sakura came to what appeared to be a throne room and….there was a woman.

She had a waterfall of long hair in a pale white and her eyes were the emerald green of Sakura but they glowed with an inner knowledge.

Her clothes made her catch her breath. A long dress in ebony and emerald flowed around her and danced with an unnatural wind, Sterling arm bands decorated her biceps and she wore many Celtic rings.

The earrings she wore stood for the symbol of serenity…Sakura had a felt like she knew her forever.

"Sakura its taken longer to get you here than I thought it would"

"uhuh…where is here exactly?", Sakura asked as she looked around at the high arched ceiling, admiring the wood that was carved in the shape of the elements.

The woman smiled a little and motioned around her, "Were in your mind, your memories to be exact…do you know who I am?".

She shook her head and waited.

The woman walked towards her and her white hair swished in an unearthly way. She looked at her calculatingly "Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look like your parents, why you always felt misplaced?".

"Yeah", She hesitated to answer, "but I thought that was just because I was an abnormality in the gene pool and I was always out of step with the rest of my family anyway so I didn't really matter. What are you getting at?", sakura felt an anticipation that made her hold her breath and tense.

The woman reached out her hand and laid it on Sakura's head, "Sakura you are not a Haruno, You are a Kuchiana (coo-chi-aww-naa), let me show you". And before Sakura could say something a splinter of pain attacked her brain and images ran through her minds eye like a movie.

"_Mommy, Daddy" a small version of Sakura ran to a red haired man and a white haired woman. She was scooped up into her fathers arms and spun around laughing._

She was thrown into another scene…a horrific one.

_Blood, fire, screaming was all __**sakura **__could see or hear. People were running, crying and dying while trying to saved loved ones._

_Little Sakura stumbled out of a house that was burning to the ground, coughing and gasping for air._

_A man in in a cloak came up behind the smaller version of Sakura and tried to grab her, "SAKURA GET OUT OF THE WAY!", her father ran through the flames of the deadly fire and yanked her away from the masked figure. "You think you can keep her from me Takenshi?", the figure pulled off his mask and revealed his pasty white face and snake eyes. "Orochimaru", Takenshi hissed violently while clutching his daughter to his chest. "You'll never touch her, I'LL DIE BEFORE YOU DO!"._

_Orochimaru smiled maliciously, "That can be arranged" and before sakura could blink her father was on his knees with a katana jutting through his back and he was coughing up blood._

_**Sakura **__watched in horrified fascination as younger her turned to her fathers murderer, "You're gonna pay for touching my Daddy!"._

_Small Sakura's eyes turned an electric green and her hair darkened to a ruby color. A strange howling erupted from her mouth and the shadows around her began to form into large wolves and other canines._

_She waved her hand towards Orochimaru and the creatures of darkness sprinted towards him, ready to tear him apart…but he vanished._

_Little Sakura turned towards her father and fell to her knee's, weeping. "Daddy im sorry, Daddy don't go please don't go!", tears fell from __**Sakura's **__eyes as she watched herself pleading with her father to live. "Shhh Sakura, my little blossom you did a good job", Takenshi's fingers glided across her cheeks before falling back to the ground. "Sakura-gasp- im so p-proud of y-you" and then her father died._

_The shadows around her, her wolves, began to howl in mourning and as Sakura sat there with her fathers hand still embraced in her own tiny fist the sky began to weep._

Gasping, Sakura looked up at the woman and glared through her tears. Everything made sense to her and she knew just who the woman in the dress was.

"Mother", she spat, "So why is it you left your daughter with strangers to grow up alone and unaware of her heritage".

Her mother, Linia, looked pained, "I had no other choice Sakura it was the only way I could protect you from him, our entire clan _died_ because of our bloodline. Y- _she took a deep breath_- you were the strongest of the bloodline even at your young age. NO ONE! Could form the shadows into creatures, sure we could control them and fight with them but you were able to give them _life_! You made them breathing creatures who fought with the strength of seven normal shadow users. Sakura…you were the Leader of the Darkness. The prophecy that was foreseen for as far back as I can remember came to pass the day you were born".

"_Under the moon of red a child shall breath, shadows will submit, Darkness shall bow to her command and swallow the sound till all evil is banished", _Linia recited while looking at her only child, her baby girl.

"Sakura I love you, I _had_ to leave you with the Haruno's they had known the family and couldn't have children. So they agreed to take you. I always checked in on you and left shadows in places to protect you. They were completely willing, they knew who you were even when you didn't and wouldn't allow you to be killed".

"Why do you think the attack from sound though it scared, never seriously harmed you to the point of a fatality? Why do you think the Hokage sealed away every file containing any information on massacred clans? The Hokage, the Haruno's and your sensei were the only people who knew who you were and I _begged_ them to hide you".

Sakura cried and launched herself into her mothers arms but was shocked when she went straight through her and fell on her knees.

Jerking around she stared up at her mother, "What? Why cant I touch you?!".

Linia smiled sadly, "Sakura I'm dead as well, I only lived long enough to get you to the Hokage for protection".

Suddenly a celestial light exploded next to Linia and there stood her father.

"Daddy", Sakura whispered brokenly.

Takenshi smiled at his daughter, "Sakura I was meant to die there, just like your mother and the rest of the clan. It was all preordained to pass."

Her parents looked at each other then her, "Sakura we've done all we can to show you who and what you are. It is up to you what you do with the knowledge…we have to go now" and her parents started to fade.

Panicking Sakura lurched to her feet, "You cant _leave_ I just got you back!"

But they disappeared, " We love you…blossom" and then they were gone.

After a time of just staring at the place where her parents had stood, Sakura climbed to her feet and began to walk from the throne room.

It was then that Sakura heard the voices of her friends calling her back, making her realize and catalog everything she had just learned.

Her eyes flashed electric green, _Orochimaru was going to pay!._



Sasuke tried shaking Sakura again but a shield of sand interfered with his hands and threw him against the wall.

Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand and growled at Sasuke, before going over to Sakura.

He leaned down over sakura's hospital bed and when anyone tried to get close to them he would snarl and sand would start to slither around them.

He leaned down and sniffed her, checking injuries and when he came across the chemical that induced her coma he growled and licked her wound.

(im just gonna point out that his animal side is in control at the moment so ummm on to the story)

Sasuke saw red when Gaara's tongue cleansed Sakura's wound and moved forward to-

Naruto rushed into the room. " WHAT HAPPENED GUYS?! Whats wrong with Sakura-chan?". Naruto only had a split second to dodge the sand that tried to wrap itself around his mouth.

He looked over at Gaara and got the message from the glare ' talk any louder and ill desert coffin your ass' came off loud and clear.

"Sorry", he whispered, "What happened to her?".

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and spoke coolly, "As far as the medics can tell she was hit with some sort of poison to send her into a coma. They say its nothing fatal but they don't know if and when she will wake up".

Naruto's face showed exactly how Sasuke was feeling. Hurt, Scared, Angry and terrified for his friends life.

"Who would try to hurt her?", he spoke quietly as he moved towards sakura.

Gaara allowed him closer, finally calm.

When his lead jonin had come and told him that sakura was in the hospital he'd nearly flew into a rage and was out the of the Kazekage tower before the messenger could finish.

"Whoever it was, is going to pay", Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the raspy tone and stared at Gaara.

His eyes weren't jade anymore but the black and gold of Shukaku and a tail of sand swished behind his Kazekage robes.

When he went to leap out the window and track down whoever had_ dared _to touch _his_ Sakura.

But just when Gaara reached the window seal a hand shot out and gripped his forearm.

They all turned, startled to see Sakura sitting up in bed, her eyes serious. As if she'd never been in the Coma.

"We have a problem", she stated in the voice of a Anbu Captain, the cold killers voice that was not their sweet Sakura.

Sasuke was the first to speak, with Naruto a close second. Gaara just watched her expectantly

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan what's the problem…besides the fact that someone just tried to kill you?!"

She shook her head to clear it as she climbed out of the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Sakura was grateful that the nurses hadn't bothered to change her clothes yet as she walked towards the door.

Looking back at them she said the only thing that made sense to her at the moment.

"I need a drink".



"So you're telling me that Orochimaru is behind everything that happened and you learned this…from your real dead parents". Naruto said it carefully and wondered if something else was in that poison that had whacked with Sakura's brain.

She sighed, "Look I know it sounds crazy but I mean come on you guys cant claim to be normal either".

And she took turns pointing, "He has a bloody thirsty raccoon inside him, He joined some creepy pedophile to exterminate his brother and you have a looney tune power hungry fox inside you".

When they all made agreeable faces, Sakura leaned back "I rest my case".

But Sasuke had to ruin her little victory, "What else did your parents tell you?".

Sakura's face clouded over before she randomly stood up. "I want to sing", and she practically ran to the stage in the middle of the bar.

Gaara had been quiet the whole time, 'I think there is definitely something she doesn't want us to know".

Sasuke turned to him about to tell him that that was obvious when he felt Naruto's foot collide with his shin…hard.

He hissed out a breath and turned to watch Sakura on the stage, _Damn she was beautiful._

But when she started to sing his breath caught and he heard the other two inhale sharply at the voice that echoed around the musty room.

(within temptation-forgiven)

_**Couldn't save you from the start Love you so it hurts my soul Can you forgive me for trying again?**_

_**Your silence makes me hold my breath**_

_**All the time has passed you by **_

_**For so long, **_

_**I've tried to shield you from the world **_

_**You couldn't face the freedom on your own **_

_**Here I am Left in silence **_

_**You gave up the fight **_

_**You left me behind **_

_**All that stands forgiven **_

_**You'll always be mine**_

_**I know deep inside **_

_**All that stands forgiven **_

_**Watched the clouds drifting away **_

_**Still the sun can't warm my face I know it was destined to go wrong **_

_**You were looking for the great escape **_

_**To chase your demons away **_

_**For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world **_

_**You couldn't face the freedom on your own **_

_**Here I am Left in silence **_

_**You gave up the fight **_

_**You left me behind **_

_**All that stands forgiven **_

_**You'll always be mine I know deep inside **_

_**All that stands forgiven I**_

_**'ve been so lost since you've gone **_

_**Why not me before you? **_

_**Why did fate deceive me? **_

_**Everything turned out so wrong **_

_**Why did you leave me in silence?**_

_**You gave up the fight **_

_**You left me behind **_

_**All that stands forgiven**_

_**You'll always be mine I know deep inside **_

_**All that stands forgiven**_

Everyone sat in awed silence but Sakura didn't give them a moment to absorb the wonder of the song before she launched into the next one.

(stand my ground- within temptation)

_**I can see**_

_**when you stay low nothing happens**_

_**Does it feel right ?**_

_**Late at night**_

_**things I thought I put behind me**_

_**haunt my mindI just know there's no escape now**_

_**once it sets it's eyes on you**_

_**but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye**_

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will**_

_**Stand My Ground**_

_**It's all around**_

_**getting stronger, coming closer**_

_**into my world**_

_**I can feel**_

_**that it's time for me to face it**_

_**can I take it?**_

_**Though this might just be the ending**_

_**of the life I held so dear**_

_**but I won't run, there's no turning back from here**_

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will**_

_**Stand My Ground**_

_**All I know for sure is I'm trying**_

_**I will always stand my ground**_

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)**_

_**I won't give up (I won't give up)no more denying, I got to face it**_

_**won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**_

_**if I don't make it, someone else will**_

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will**_

_**Stand My Ground.**_

After her voice faded applause broke out.

There was wolf whistling, cheering and many called for more.

Her male companions sat in shock, they'd had no idea that Sakura had vocal chords that could blow out the rafters!

"Well since everyone out there seems to want some more, I"LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" _and I can avoid them for a while longer._

"Okay this song is called _Runaway by Bon Jovi _I hope you all like it"

_**On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes  
All your life all you've asked when's your Daddy gonna talk to you  
You were living in another world tryin' to get your message through.**_

No one heard a single word you said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going around your head.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind  
I see you out on the streets, call me for a wild time  
So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothing left that you can do  
There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you  


_**Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.**_

You know she likes the lights at nights on the neon Broadway signs  
She don't really mind, it's only love she hoped to find

No one heard a single word she said  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going around your head

Ooh, she's a little runaway  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say

Ooh, she's a little runaway  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
Now she works the night away

Ooh, she's a little runaway  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say

Ooh, she's a little runaway  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
Now she was the night away  


Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes as she finished. _Was that how she felt allthis time?_

Gaara stared at his lover and felt the unmistakable sensation of fear. _Was she falling for the Uchiha again?_

Naruto watched with tired eyes. _I really wish this would just end already._

Sakura walked off the stage and back to her team…and decisions she wasn't sure she had the courage to face.



_**That's all I got people I thought the songs fit Sakura in some way or another. And I know you all begged me not ot kill Sasuke and make this a sasu/saku fic but then Gaara might die cause I cant stand to have her leave him and go with Sasuke without him being gone I just love gaa/saku to much!**_

_**But if you got some ideas that can help me out I would love you forever and ever and ever -ducks keyboard- OKAY IM DONE READ AND REVIEW!!**_


	7. authors note

ON ACCOUNT OF ME BEING AND SCHOOL AND BEING ATTACKED BY THE STORY THOUGHT BUNNY I AM GOING TO PUT MY STORIES ON HOLD AND FOCUS ON THIS IDEA THAT I HAVE THAT INVOLVES THE NARUTO CHARACTERS AND A BOOK BY NORA ROBERTS I AM GOING TO HOPEFULLY TWEEK HER MCKADE SERIES SOO UMM YEAH DON'T HATE ME GUYS!! Laterz…..


End file.
